<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tacit Relationship by TheLunatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968261">Tacit Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic'>TheLunatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>皮克x锤妹<br/>邪教拉娘</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck/Lady Tybur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tacit Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“告诉你一个秘密。”</p><p>“……我不想听。”</p><p>能够被戴巴小姐如此认真地当作秘密之事唯有一件，而那也是整个戴巴家族最高的机密——战锤巨人的归属。而既然她这样说，谜底是什么也就不言而喻了。</p><p>“但我觉得，你已经知道我要说什么。”</p><p>“那你或许也应该明白，我为什么不想听。”</p><p>戴巴小姐猛地伸手抓住女战士纤细的手臂，在她从栏杆上轻盈地跳下正准备逃离之时，于是皮克露出似乎早知如此的无奈，顿住了脚步。暮春的微风卷起戴巴小姐层层叠叠的丝绸裙摆，她以一位贵族淑女做梦也不该采取的坐姿晃着双腿坐在废弃军营的铁栏杆上，居高临下地微笑着。</p><p>“不管怎么说，你已经知道了。”戴巴小姐微微扬起下巴，露出一丝不依不饶的骄矜神色，却没有松开紧紧攥着皮克的手。</p><p>“我会保守秘密的。”皮克说，但她知道戴巴小姐告诉她这样的秘密，绝非无法忍受简单的倾诉欲，她认命似的转过身，于是戴巴小姐默契地松开了手，用那双黑水晶般的漂亮眼眸凝望着她，带着一丝恶作剧得逞的孩子那样得意的微笑，“那么，你想要我做什么——公主殿下？”</p><p>皮克喜欢将戴巴小姐称为“公主殿下”，这个最初颇具嘲讽意味的玩笑之词不知什么时候变成了专属于她一人的昵称，尽管在使用时，皮克仍然不免想起她第一次叫戴巴小姐“公主殿下”时，她略显不知所措却又不假思索地展露出一个真正的公主那样骄矜神态的模样，那实在是非常可爱，她从未在任何人身上见过那样动人的神态，所以她总是乐意在调侃戴巴小姐的公主做派时强调这个称呼。戴巴小姐有时意识不到她语带揶揄，而有时大概是默许。</p><p>虽然也不是不明白，戴巴小姐确然是真正的公主。</p><p>“战士队马上要开始潜入帕拉迪岛的选拔了吧。”戴巴小姐望着她的眼睛说，“不要去，皮克，我不许你去。”</p><p>像是要增强自己的说服力一样她急忙地补充：“你已经知道了这样重大的秘密，你决不能离开马莱！”</p><p>这个要求有些出乎皮克的意料，但戴巴小姐似乎将她有些过长的沉默视作无言的不满和拒绝，她从栏杆上一跃而下，层层叠叠的裙摆掀起一阵小小的风浪，她站在皮克面前，比娇小的战士少女已经高出了半个头，这好像让太过亲昵的举动不合时宜，戴巴小姐的手转而攥紧了自己的裙摆，扬起脸，仿佛一个惯于发号施令的公主那样她重复道：</p><p>“你决不能离开马莱。”</p><p>“但我的能力非常适合潜入。”皮克说，“按常理来想，是一定会把我编入其中吧。”</p><p>“我有办法！”戴巴小姐的语气略显急促，但她的脸上看不到任何请求的神色，“我可以让马莱军方把你留下。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“说到底，你的巨人有什么用啊？既没有尖牙也没有利爪，没有铠甲也不能格斗，一点也不强，只会给始祖夺还计划拖后腿吧。”</p><p>“说得可真不留情面，公主殿下。我倒是觉得，车力巨人或许是最强大的巨人也说不定呢。”</p><p>“最强大的巨人当然是战锤巨人了！没有哪个巨人可以像我一样，凭空造物吧？”</p><p>“不过，你可以凭巨人之力创造，而我则可以借用人类的造物，假以时日，人类的技术一定会超过巨人的力量吧。”</p><p>“皮克，你就那么想去帕拉迪岛吗！”</p><p>“不。”皮克微笑起来，“我可没说过我想去啊。”</p><p>“那你……”</p><p>“可是啊，公主殿下，就算留在马莱，我也必定会被投入一场又一场的战争，幸运的话能够活到十三年后被另一个孩子吃掉。身为马莱战士，我们的命运并不会有任何不同。”</p><p>“那你就留在马莱！”</p><p>“好，那我就留在马莱。”</p><p>皮克带着淡淡的笑意望着她，好像在哄一个哭闹着要糖的小孩子，戴巴小姐一定也意识到了这一点，不然她的脸颊不会突然飞起两片红霞，皮克以为她会嗔怒起来，就像她常常会做的那样，伸手不痛不痒地打她，但戴巴小姐只是忽然笑出了声，就像看到了自己可笑的模样而忍俊不禁那样，马莱帝国最高贵优雅的淑女，戴巴家族的珍宝和支柱，素来于人前不苟言笑的戴巴小姐，快活地放声大笑。</p><p>“你会不会觉得我很出格？把这种可能关系到整个世界命运的秘密，随便地告诉别人？”笑完之后，戴巴小姐轻快地问。</p><p>“您此刻偷偷从家里溜出来和一个马莱战士在一起，本就足够出格了。”皮克回答。</p><p>“不够不够，如果我足够出格，我就会带你回家去吃草莓蛋糕。”</p><p>那时候，跟着父亲和兄长来到军营视察的戴巴小姐也是这样对她说：“让我看看马莱战士的本事。要是赢过了我，我就请你去我家吃草莓蛋糕。”</p><p>“为什么？您喜欢草莓蛋糕？”</p><p>“不！不，不……没有这回事……只是我家的厨师做的草莓蛋糕非常好吃，仅此而已……喂，你到底是不是马莱战士？”</p><p>“嗯，我是，不过我不会与您比试的。况且，我是一个‘肮脏的’艾尔迪亚人，您没法把我带去家中——就算是公主殿下，也有做不到的事情哦。”</p><p>那是皮克第一次称她为“公主殿下”，后来拗不过戴巴小姐，两人还是悄悄地比划过几次，但她的确从来没有尝到过戴巴小姐心心念念的草莓蛋糕。</p><p>戴巴小姐曾说，她从记事起就受到最严苛的身体训练，这一切都是为了让她完美地掌握战锤巨人的力量，可她并没有任何前往战场的机会，也没有任何需要她来战斗的场合。如果真有那么一天，大概世界的历史也将就此改写，她带着一点自嘲的苦笑说，有时候我有点羡慕你们，皮克，你们至少可以上战场，而我，简直就像一个为期十三年的容器，只为将战锤巨人的力量安然无恙地传给下一代继承。</p><p>公主殿下，战场并不是什么好玩的地方。</p><p>她想戴巴小姐并不是天真到对尸山血海都会产生浪漫的向往，只是在她那美丽高雅的躯壳之下潜藏着对危险和战斗的渴望，在自小被耳提面命养成的端庄矜持中奔涌着反叛的欲望，她的本能知道自己擅长搏杀而没有什么比清醒地埋没才能更使人悲哀，在她完美无瑕的淑女面具的裂纹里，有时允许人们窥见其中黑色的潜流。戴巴小姐从没有将这些对她说过，戴巴小姐只是像现在这样紧紧抱住她的腰，将下巴搁在她的肩头，轻轻地笑着说，要是我们能在战场上碰见就好啦，皮克。</p><p>“那我会逃跑的。”她笑了笑说，“虽然没有尖牙利爪，也不适合格斗，但要论机动性，也没有哪个巨人比得上我吧？”</p><p>“你不许跑。”戴巴小姐又用那种难以分辨是撒娇还是命令的语气在她耳边说，“我会在你逃掉之前就把你抓住的——说过了吧，我是最强的。”</p><p>在戴巴小姐的愿望永远不会再成真的那一夜，她的秘密也不再是秘密。而真正的秘密依旧被皮克保守在心中，直到再次见到属于她的战锤巨人凛然的身姿，直到已然陌生的尖刃贯穿车力巨人的身体，直到永远。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>